Siren Boy
by DuchessDeeDee
Summary: As he was living his last moments, a beautiful boy appeared in his line of sight, propelled by a frantically fluttering, shimmering, crystal-blue tail. He had silky black hair that wove in and out of the currents, and a pair of the most beautiful eyes Wally had ever seen. He was familiar, though Wally was positive he would remember meeting a mermaid. Shameless birdflash ;)
**A/N**

 **Hey y'all! I'm Duchess Dee Dee, and this is my second FF account. I created this for the sole purpose of posting whatever the heck comes to my mind...sooooo...it might be a little random...I have a million and ten ideas, and literally nill time, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this story! (It was inspired by my absolute love of birdflash ;)**

 **Note: From now on, I'm gonna try to refrain from writing author's notes at the top of the page.**

 **Disclaimer: No rights.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He was drowning.

Wally desperately reached for the slowly dimming twilight above, clawing at the water that slipped between his fingers, struggling to breath. His body had been shocked in the wake of the fall, and his brain was numbed. Any thoughts he had were drowned out by the panic dominating his mind, raw and very animalistic. He couldn't swim to the surface and pop out like he usually would, scaring the younger children from the orphanage with a loud cackle. It didn't matter because he had come here alone, anyways.

He couldn't breath.

His body was frozen, his limbs uselessly falling to his sides, dragging him down like deadweights. Soft red tendrils of hair obscured his vision of the moon above him, the glowing crescent illuminating his prone body in the cool blue waters. He gasped uselessly, a flurry of bubbles escaping his lips, sinking into the dark abyss below. His thin cotton shirt tugged at his chest as it was dragged down with its owner's body, and one of his shoes floated several feet above him. His heart was pounding in his ears, a dull, flurried thudding that desperately fought to keep its host alive.

His bike was probably still lying somewhere above the cliff, propped on the large rock at the base of the mountain. He wasn't really sure what had motivated him to endeavor the perilous hike, but there had been a tugging in his heart that he couldn't ignore, logic or not. He'd scraped his knees and his knuckles on the way up, and by the time he'd gotten to the top his shirt was splattered with mud and sand alike. Wally's chest had swelled with accomplishment once he'd stood up, gazing over the rolling waves contently. The wind softly ruffled his hair, and Wally had laughed, grinning until his feet slipped on the smooth rocks and he fell. Then he was screaming, his eyes wide, silenced as he hit the surface of the sea (his Uncle Barry had once told him that falling that high up was like hitting solid concrete; that was before he died).

It was kind of sad, really. After all these years, after all those stupid stunts and death-defying adventures, this was what was killing him. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Emerald green eyes stared up at the surface uncomprehendingly, gazing up at the stars with longing. His ears could faintly pick up a soothing melody in the distance.

He was dying.

As he was living his last moments, a beautiful boy appeared in his line of sight, propelled by a frantically fluttering, shimmering, crystal-blue tail. He had silky black hair that wove in and out of the currents, and a pair of the most beautiful eyes Wally had ever seen. They were as blue as the sea, and as free as a bird soaring through the sky (he wasn't sure where that came from), containing a torrent of emotions that reflected the churning sea around him. He was familiar, though Wally was positive he would remember meeting a mermaid. The teenager seemed afraid, and he was calling out to Wally, his voice filled with fear. Despite himself, Wally felt his lips curve into a smile as the teenager drew near, his mouth forming an unfamiliar name that he shouldn't have known.

Eyes fluttering shut, Wally let himself be pulled into those delicious arms, into an embrace that made him feel safer than he'd ever been in his entire life. A delicate hand roughened by callouses traced his cheekbone and Wally leaned into the touch for reasons unknown to even himself. It was nice to be held as he died-he couldn't think of a better way to go.

Wally sighed out his last breath, feeling the air escape his lungs and the bubbles flutter away, just as a pair of warm, inviting lips touched his own. It was like fireworks had erupted along the point of contact, with sparks flying between the pair, the warmth of the summer sun, and a wholehearted feeling of belonging. His vision was darkening with each second, but Wally held onto the moment, fiercely engraving the memory, the feelings, into his brain (so ya, maybe this was a bit sudden-and _maybe_ he was a bit concussed-but whatever). He was finally happy, for once in his life, and he wasn't about to let himself forget, even if he was going to die anyways.

The teenager was still clutching him desperately, his arms holding Wally closely as if afraid he was going to disappear. _Don't worry_ , Wally wanted to tell him, _I'm not going anywhere_.

But fate had different ideas. Dark tendrils of nothingness tugged at him, pulling him away from this moment, and his lungs were positively _screaming_ at him. His body began to slack, and the warmth began to disappear. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, because he finally had what he wanted in life. Life could be cruel, but death was an even crueler mistress. The boy still held him, rubbing his back comfortingly as his lips moved soundlessly. The same song was still softly hummed, and Wally could feel the chest pressed to his own reverberating with the same melody. It was comforting and soothed whatever fears the redhead felt. Wally wanted to say something, say anything, but his voice failed him. Finally, the darkness overtook him, and Wally let himself be dragged away on the current of death.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **GASP! Is this gonna be a chapter story, or a oneshot? ;)**

 **I was gonna make it longer, but I figured what the heck. This had everything I wanted in it :)**

 **XOXO**

 **~DDD**


End file.
